


【Maverick×你】应许之地

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Maverick×你】应许之地

你在被他盯着的时候就湿透了，从里到外。

你想象过他会怎么对你，你想象那个由书信，情诗和摘抄所组成的埃里克索恩要怎么对待你。他浑身上下沐浴着热带的金色阳光，呼吸拂过就让你腿间的皮肤止不住地发烫，气息吹拂在腿间缓缓溢出奶与蜜的缝隙中。他穿过黄沙，到达应许之地。

但你从来没想到过他会这样子看你。布满枪茧的双手分开你的双腿，短裙的裙摆从大腿上向腰间滑落，他俯下身子的时候你闭上眼睛，但是只有轻微的呼吸在抚慰你腿间的入口。

Sugar？他问道。

你躺在他的床上喘得像条上了砧板的活鱼。他又问你，你是不是觉得我会舔你？

你睁开眼睛，心脏狂跳。

我得告诉你，亲爱的。他说道，你猜对了。

你想象过埃里克索恩会怎么对待你。你把分析结果打印成A4纸，概率从大到小排列，贴了一面白板。你想象他会因为PTSD而攥着你的头发宣泄欲望和暴力，你想象他在你耳边喘息着轻声念出上主的名字，你想象他抚摸你的脊背，胸脯，下嘴唇，你想象他亲吻你，想象他把手放在你腰间，你想象他呻吟着咬你的肩膀，你仰起头，垂死般哭喊和喘息。

都是盒子的错，都是盒子的错。你从来没想到舌头卷过那种地方会是这种感觉，你从来都不知道被他下巴上的胡茬扎到大腿内侧会让你兴奋得几乎感觉到自己在紧缩，你从来都不知道。他使劲捏了一把你的臀尖，在你拔高的尖叫中，他又牵起你的手放到他后脑去。舌尖探进去的一瞬间你忍不住收紧手指扣紧他的后脑勺，攀升的尖叫马上又软塌下来，变成梗在喉头慢慢溢出的一声绵长的喘。

你，躺在另一个男人的床上，按着他的头。你背后垫着他床上又大又软的白色枕头，你另一只手里紧紧攥着他的白色床单。他的舌头在腿间湿漉漉的地方舔舐倒卷，他伸进你只有在燥热的深夜才敢造访的圣地，他吞下你只敢草草清理干净的汁水。他给你写了两年的情书，摘抄从威尼斯商人做到仲夏夜之梦，他每写下一封书信，他对你的浮想联翩留多一分，越发放肆，更加污秽。他如今梦想成真，而你脑子里仙王仙后在被亵渎的圣域狂舞，你还得按住他的后脑，你的仙子还在叫嚣，给我吧，给我吧，埃里克，玷污我，亵渎我，侵犯我！

都是它的错，都是盒子。他又忘了刮胡子，那些胡茬碾在你期待着被虐待的地方，扎得你觉得痛，痛里带着痒，你按住他的头，你扭动腰肢打开双腿。你就像那些你鄙夷的，需要朝男人打开双腿的女人们那样地，朝着埃里克索恩打开双腿。他捏住你的臀尖，他埋首舔舐吸吮吞咽，舌头品尝你腿间每一个地方，又细致，又用力。你终于敢睁开眼睛。埃里克的房间，埃里克的天花板，女人在哭泣和喘息，头发铺陈在赤裸的身体上，在汗湿后背倚靠的枕头上，天花板，头发和枕头，全都被黏滞的，湿漉漉的水声染成淡淡的，羞耻的红。

你自找的，自取其辱。是你告诉他你换了新的内衣，是你允许他把你按在门板上一边热吻一边到处乱摸，你允许他剥开你的衬衫，允许他亲吻你的嘴唇，脖子和乳尖。你放任他把你安置在柔软的枕头上，你是被魔鬼蛊惑了，送到他嘴边的葡萄和油膏。你是他赤裸的猎物和祭品，你在一个男人的床上，你被一个给你写了书信和情诗的男人剥开衣服，用嘴唇和舌头伺候得当场就尖叫着迸溅着直接高潮。

你拖长了声音喊他，埃里克，埃里克！我有罪，都是盒子的错！腿间狂喜着紧缩和抽搐，胡茬刮过湿透了的软肉，他还在舔舐，成功延长了巨浪之后强烈的晕眩感。你垂下眼帘，埋在他头发里的五根手指僵硬地松开，发现他低头去吻你的腿根，一边粗暴地扯开腰间的金属搭扣，但你听不到声音。直到他抱起你的后腰，你软绵绵地被他搂在怀里，腿间抵着某个灼热的，坚硬的东西。原本热潮已经褪去，现在马上又卷土重来，从小腹深处涌出，直到即将接纳他的开口。

他在你耳边，连说话的声音都又湿又热。他说，欢迎来到应许之地。

 

他啜饮过奶与蜜，如今禁果就在枝头。他走过烈阳与黄沙，他渴极了。你缩在他怀里蜷紧了脚趾喘息，腿根难耐地蹭着他的侧腰，湿漉漉的入口只吞食了一段顶端。他捏住你的腰窝慢慢挺腰，你感觉到腿间被缓慢地拓开，雨露丰沛，润泽土地，湿润他的耕犁。朝圣者俯下身来，唇间衔住一颗樱桃。

埃里克！你失声喊他的名字，如果不是他写下那些下流的诗句，你早就忘记这般醉饮的爽快了。你茫然地盯着天花板。它褪去羞耻的淡红，依旧是白色。你看着天花板，滚烫坚硬的性器一寸一寸嵌入腿心，柔软的肉质被挤开，敏感的内壁被用力摩擦，来回碾压，还有伏在你身上的埃里克索恩，这都让你收紧，止不住地收紧，喘息和呻吟像断断续续的雨，他的吻像断断续续的雨。他咬住你胸脯，他含住尖端舔舐，他突然用力顶，你在腿间感到他的形状，结实的柱身，蓄满你的蜜汁的沟壑，热，硬，他是烧红的铁。

操我，操我！你脑子里放声尖叫。糟蹋我啊，埃里克，像你留在盒子里的那样来对待我，像你需要的那样去索取我。像现在这样，用故意没刮掉的胡子去刮我的胸，周围是一圈刺痒，中间是被舔舐吸吮的莓果。像现在这样，用你粗糙的手掌去抚摸我的腰，揉捏被冷落的胸脯，搓捻被忽视的另一个尖端。你兴奋得快疯了，双腿绞紧他的腰，他人鱼线的末端埋入你双腿之间，他在你腿间来回，进出，腿间被他带出的汁液湿得泥泞不堪，几乎融化。

盒子，盒子，该死的美妙的盒子。他渴望你，他每晚都想着品尝你。紧致的湿软的甬道，会难耐扭动迎合的腰肢，会散落在肩头锁骨的黑发，裙摆之下毫无遮蔽的身体，攥紧他的床单的手，如果每个深夜都是你的这双手，那么他要疯了。天才的脑子里充满让墙壁泛起红晕的幻想，他在紧绷牛仔裤里硬得发痛，他在你的包裹和哀求之下为人的理智都要烧得红热断线。

无数次。他想象着手指尖触碰到内衣背扣的感觉，一排扣不可能，两排扣，三排扣，四排扣只怕你自己都觉得烦。今天的是两排，罩杯边缘点缀了姜红色的蕾丝，他手指一拧就松开了，迫不及待地在上衣里就捏了满手，然后才把衣服的下摆往上推。雪白的两团，其中之一盈满手心，在溢出的乳白色软肉的顶托之下，红色尖端从他指间探出来，在他的注视之下，在他手心厚茧的蹂躏之下，正在慢慢地挺立起来。

他没救了。腰被柔软的大腿绞紧，他捏住柔软的胸脯往中间推，他把脸埋进去，胡茬蹭得他的女孩儿，他的笔友和对手，他每夜的性幻想对象，又伸手难耐地扣紧了他的后脑，就像他故意用胡茬剐蹭你的大腿内侧，你被他的舌头弄得分开双腿那样地扣紧了他的后脑。柔软的身体里不知道有多少成分是水，他看着汗水凝聚在你脖子和胸脯，黑发湿了，粘在他手心底下圆润的身体上。

用力一点，埃里克。你哭着求他，泪和汗和黑发混在一起，求你了。

盒子，该死的。他在心里咒骂。他想要在阿富汗，在喀布尔那间低矮的房子里，在闷热凝滞的空气中大汗淋漓地操你。他想把你按在那张简陋的木桌子上，桌面上的铅笔和纸张洒落在地，你腰下压着写满了摩斯电码的笔记本，用达利语求他慢点。

他闭上眼睛，突然收紧手臂搂住你的后背，把你整个人从床上抱了起来，你感觉腿间的入侵突然加深，变换角度，你坐在埃里克身上抱着他的脖子，他在你腿间，深深地，坚硬地嵌了进去。

乖孩子。他把脸埋在你的颈窝，胡茬扎得你锁骨痒痒的。顶撞从下往上，几乎贯穿你整个下身，嵌出一个模糊的形状，腿间的撑胀感里混进轻微的疼痛，顶端抵住了某个脆弱敏感的点，刺激得你尖叫着紧缩，让你越发的湿腻。你听到黏滞的水声，你听到交织的含混的呻吟和耳边传来难耐的低喘。他往你锁骨上咬了一口，唇舌开始往下慢慢挪动。

你像是他用欲望和干渴驯服的宠物。他的手离开你后腰时你乖巧地扭动腰肢，继续他手臂带领的下压吞食的动作，他低下头来，你就不知羞耻地昂首挺起胸脯，把自己送到他嘴边任由他大快朵颐。胸前被啃咬吸吮，大腿内侧贴着他因为挺动而不断鼓胀的腰部肌肉，中间就是被他深入的部分，你身体后仰，在那泠泠水声中闭上眼睛。

她是生命的粮。那盒子，信，情诗，魔咒。埋首在你胸前的埃里克从柔软的峰峦里大口喘息，上帝啊，我必定不饿，我永远不渴。经文带着颤抖的尾音，他感到你哭着扣紧他的后脑，你把手指伸进他的头发里，把他的脸按进柔软的胸脯，你腿间间歇地痉挛着，紧紧绞住他滚烫的欲望。很快了，你渴望更多，堆砌的楼阁触及云层，即将坍塌。但你哭着，别这样——

但是埃里克，埃里克。你听不到他在说什么，失去视觉感官之后一切都鲜明起来，湿热的舌苔剐蹭过乳尖，手心的厚茧把雪白的肌肤摩擦地发热发红，你不住律动的腰上传来轻微酸痛，但腿间迎合得默契又满足。被蹂躏，被挤压，那水声更急，他进得更深，在你某个渴求更多的沉腰种，他突然破开你紧致的身体，压迫到最深处。

他的粮必不缺乏，他的水必不断绝。

咔！上锁。亭台楼阁瞬间崩塌。

腿间爆发出汹涌的巨浪，刺激感瞬间从被他填满的地方延伸到四肢百骸。紧缩带来的快感冲撞他的后腰和大脑，他咬住你一边肩膀，强硬地把你按倒在床上，他捏住你的腰，继续侵犯抽搐紧绞的身体。

Every night I dream about your cunt.  
Your wet dripping cunt.

他闭上眼睛，俯身吻住你的嘴唇。微张的唇中舌尖难耐地缠绵，把一切娇软的或是低哑的声音全都吻进了喉间。

这是埃里克索恩给你的第一个夜晚。这是埃里克索恩给你的第一个吻。

In my dream I kiss your cunt.  
Your sweet cunt.

你盖上盒子，连同那封未寄的信，最后一句情诗，以及他几年来最隐秘污秽的渴望，全都锁在了里面。

埃里克刚走进房间，他用后背顶上门，落了三道反锁。

 

☆英文诗句来自电影《赎罪》


End file.
